My Hєαят Isn't ƁƖøøɗу
by Infinity Striker
Summary: Fallingkit's Clan, BrokenClan, is a Clan with the blackest of hearts. When her brother is born with a fierceness so dangerous, it puts her life at risk, She'll have no choice but to choose. Being exiled... or killing her brother. But Fallingkit's heart isn't bloody. It's not black... It's white.
1. I Refuse

**Hey, there! Welcome to my first story!**

**I accept OC's and add them as soon as possible.**

**I reply to messages.**

**Any questions, just ask!**

**Lets get on with the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

Allegiances:

**BrokenClan-**

**Leader: **Scarletstar- Russet and black she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Deputy: **Blackfang- Black tom with white patches, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **None

**Warriors:**

Bloodfoot- Red/brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Scorpionpaw)

Mistclaw- Silver tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpelt- Brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Thistlehawk- Silver and black tom with amber eyes

Willowthorn- Gray she-cat with green eyes

Thorntail- Brown and gold tabby tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice, Foxpaw)

Shadeflame- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Ashfire- Speckled gray she-cat with green eyes

Burntfang- Russet she-cat with black paws and chest, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Scorpionpaw- Cream, brown and white tom with pale amber eyes

Foxpaw- Russet tom with white splashes, green eyes

**Queens and kits:**

Redfeather- Red/brown she-cat with darker speckles, blue eyes (Mother to: Fogkit- Gray tom with green eyes, and Emberkit- Reddish brown she-kit with blue eyes)

Lilyfur- White she-cat with black stripes, dark blue eyes. Expecting Thistlehawk's kits.

**Elders:**

None

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"Have you named them yet?" Redfeather's impatient mew broke into the peaceful air of the nursery as Lilyfur curled around her kits.

"Of course I did." Lilyfur snapped. "I named them yesterday, you old bat."

"What are the names, then?"

"The silver tom is Ripplekit, and the white she-kit with the fading black and silver stripes is Fallingkit." She replied, touching each kit lightly with her tail.

"Why in the world did you name her Fallingkit?" Redfeather's irritated meow infuriated Lilyfur.

"The markings on her legs and tail look like falling droplets, you idiot. Thistlehawk suggested it."

"It's a terrible name." Redfeather sniffed. "Of course, Fogkit and Emberkit have better names."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do."

"Shut up, Redfeather."

Thistlehawk broke in the argument, as his figure stood in the nursery entrance. "Lilyfur, I brought you some fresh-kill."

"Thanks." Lilyfur mewed with a glare at Redfeather.

Redfeather hissed angrily and turned her back.

Thistlehawk dropped a squirrel at Lilyfur's paws. "Our kits will grow into powerful warriors, you'll see. They'll be more powerful then Scarletstar herself, powerful enough to conquer the whole world."

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"Lets play Leader!" Ripplekit announced.

"I don't want to play Leaders," Fallingkit squeaked. "lets play hide-and-seek."

"No, that's boring! I'm the leader, and you're my deputy."

"Fine." Fallingkit mewed, drawing circles in the dirt with her claw. "What do you want me to do?"

"No, no! You're supposed to attack me to try to become leader, and I'll fight back!"

"But I don't want to attack you." Fallingkit blinked up at her sibling.

"You mouse-heart! It's part of the game." Ripplekit sighed.

"What if I hurt you?" Fallingkit tipped her head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be an idiot. I won't get hurt." Ripplekit snapped.

A new voice broke in. "Listen to your brother, Fallingkit."

The two kits looked up to see a huge russet and black she-cat towering over them.

_Scarletstar! _

Fallingkit had learned the name from the stories Lilyfur told them, of how Scarletstar had faced a whole pack of dogs when she was an apprentice, and how everyone treated the huge scarred she-cat with respect, even when she wasn't leader.

Scarletstar's green eyes flashed as she gazed at one kit to another. "Fight each other. Claws unsheathed. You aren't teeny wittle kittens anymore, are you?" She mocked.

"No!" Ripplekit stood up straight.

"Then fight." Scarletstar ordered.

"I don't want to hurt him," Fallingkit protested.

"Fight!" Scarletstar snarled, and Fallingkit had no choice but to obey.

As Ripplekit leaped at her, she rolled to the side and batted his ears with a soft blow.

"You idiot! You filthy maggot! I said fight!" Scarletstar shrieked.

"I won't do it." Fallingkit turned to face her leader.

"My heart isn't bloody."

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Review for more! :D**


	2. Betrayal

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Night of Storm Clouds- Thanks! I'm glad someone likes my story! :D**

**Lets get on with the tale.**

**Enjoy!**

"What did you say to me?" Scarletstar towered over Fallingkit, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"I won't fight him!" Fallingkit's heart beat fast with terror, but she wouldn't harm her brother.

Scarletstar struck Fallingkit's side, making her topple over.

"You filthy worm! You are a weakling! Speak to me like that again, and I won't hesitate you kill you."

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"You should be glad you got off that easy." Lilyfur had cleaned Fallingkit up, patching up the scratch Scarletstar made.

"That wasn't very nice of her," Fallingkit complained. "it hurt me."

"That is Scarletstar's way. She asks for respect."

As Lilyfur spoke, Fallingkit cast a glance around the nursery. Ripplekit wasn't there.

_Is he mad at me? Maybe I should've play-fought with him..._

"Mommy, where is Ripplekit?" Fallingkit mewed, pawing her mother's side.

"Scarletstar wanted to talk to him. Now go outside and play, but don't bother anyone." Lilyfur replied.

"Fine." Fallingkit darted outside. _I'll go apologize to Ripplekit._

As she neared Scarletstar's den, which was hidden under the roots of a huge oak tree, Fallingkit heard voices.

"...aren't a weakling like your sister? She is pathetic. Do not mingle with such cats, stupid, selfish, weak cats." Scarletstar's mew pierced Fallingkit's heart as well as her ears.

"Of course not! I do not want to be like her." The other voice, Ripplekit's spoke with such certainty that the little she-kit wanted to wail out loud.

_Ripplekit, how could you do this to me?_

"Very good, very good." Scarletstar purred. "I will make sure you will become my apprentice when the time comes."

"What about Fallingkit's mentor?" Ripplekit's voice was tinged with pleasure.

"She will have Blackfang. He will make sure she will become tougher. If not, she will be of no use to my Clan."

Fallingkit raced away to a spot behind the nursery, her paws feeling numb. _He betrayed me._

_His own sister, and he betrayed me._

_But I can't hurt him._

_I can't hurt anyone._

_Am I just being dumb?_

_Or am I doing things right?_

_._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._._

"Fallingkit, from now on you are known as Fallingpaw. Blackfang will be your mentor. Blackfang, I hope you will pass on your fighting skills, your intelligence, and your loyalty to Fallingpaw."

Fallingpaw closed her eyes and sighed. _So this was a plan all along._

Ripplepaw was sitting proudly beside Scarletstar, eying his sister with disgust as she padded over to the Clan deputy.

As the Clan chanted the names, all Fallingpaw could feel is sadness. _I feel like a mouse in front a kitten, being played with before eaten._

When the meeting ended, Blackfang gave Fallingpaw a shove. "We're going to see the territory, so get yourself together. We'll be going with Bloodfoot and Scorpionpaw."

As if on cue, a huge reddish/brown tabby tom padded over to them, followed by a creamy brown and white tom with exceptionally pale amber eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" The tabby rumbled, as he cast a critical eye over Fallingpaw.

"Yes. Come on, Fallingpaw." Blackfang led the way out of camp, past the thorny barrier.

Dry leaves crackled underpaw as the group of cats made their way deep into the forest.

Fallingpaw paused to sniff every fern, to jump over every root.

"Hurry up, Fallingpaw, you slug!" Blackfang's irritated growl sounded from further in front, already fading.

"Coming!" As Fallingpaw scrambled up the path, she purred for the first time in weeks.

A pair of pale amber eyes stared at her and a tail flicked in a friendly greeting as she leaped over a boulder, and Bloodfoot's apprentice matched his pace with hers.

_Maybe I'm not the only one._

**Again, I reply to reviews!  
><strong>

**I am accepting OC's!  
><strong>

**Review for more!**


	3. Friend or Foe?

**Reply to Reviews:**

**PsychicEevee0103- Thanks! I'll add Rockheart as soon as possible, and you ****could**** make some rouges or loners if you want, too**

**EnderWings909- I'll make more! :D**

**Guest- Me, too! **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter (and many more to come)!**

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

"It was great! Scarletstar showed me some battle moves, and on the first day! She said I'm really good at fighting."

Ripplepaw was boasting to Foxpaw as Fallingpaw padded in the den, closely followed by Scorpionpaw.

"Weren't you supposed to be shown the territory?" Foxpaw sounded envious.

"She said I'm to special for that." Ripplepaw gave his chest fur a lick, suddenly looking humble.

Fallingpaw frowned as she sat down in her nest, and Scorpionpaw tipped his head. Foxpaw growled. "That's so unfair!"

"I'm the leader's apprentice." Ripplepaw sniffed, his humbleness vanishing like mist in the sun. "I do whatever I want."

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

_"Fallingpaw..._

_Fallingpaw!"_

_An eerie wail rang through Fallingpaw's ears as she closed her eyes._

_Mist clotted her paws, and choked off her breathing._

_"Fallingpaw!"_

_The shriek got louder and louder._

_The mist turned from gray to scarlet, and the watery fog turned to blood._

_"Fallingpaw!"_

_"Leave me alone!" Fallingpaw yowled, terrified. She trashed her paws, trying to shake off the sticky liquid._

_"Fallingpa-"_

"Fallingpaw, wake up!"

Fallingpaw opened her eyes to see Scorpionpaw standing over her. His amber eyes were troubled. "Are you okay? You were crying out."

"Scorpionpaw..." She breathed out, trying to slow down her heart, which was trying to break out of her chest. "It's the middle of the night!"

He looked hurt. "I just wanted to see if you were alright..." He frowned. "If you were that bothered..."

"No, no. It's okay. Just a bad dream."

"Oh, all right." Scorpionpaw's eyes brightened. "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Fallingpaw purred. "Go back to sleep."

She sat back into her nest and closed her eyes, letting sleep reclaim her.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"Scorpionpaw, from now on you are known as Scorpiontail. We honor your loyalty and intelligence, and welcomes you as a full warrior of BrokenClan."

Scarletstar leaped gracefully from the top of RedStone to rest her chin on the head with the quivering tom, and he respectfully licked her shoulder.

"Scorpiontail! Scorpiontail!" The Clan called out, and as he stepped back, Fallingpaw wound around him.

"Congratulations, Scorpion_tail._" She mewed cheerfully.

"Thanks." He purred. "You'll get your warrior name soon, too."

"Then I can-" Fallingpaw was cut off.

"Scorpiontail! You're finally a warrior!" A russet she-cat with black paws and chest bounded up, and her green eyes glowed. She was almost the spitting image of Scarletstar. When she spotted Fallingpaw, she halted and curled her lip. "What are you doing, talking to that?"

"Burntfang, don't be so mean. Her name is Fallingpaw." His mew was tight.

"Oh, yeah. Lilyfur's kitten." She sniffed rudely. "Lets go talk somewhere else, before you have to sit vigil."

"Alright." Scorpiontail rolled his eyes. "I'll see you later, Fallingpaw."

"Okay." Swallowing the hurt welling up in her chest, she padded over to the apprentice's den, ducking inside.

_Burntfang likes Scorpiontail, does she? Well, she can have him._

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

"Jump, swipe! Roll! No, _roll._"

Fallingpaw sat up, dazed, as Blackfang's tail twitched with annoyance. "You idiot! Tuck in your legs! For the last time, tuck in your legs!"

"Okay, okay." Fallingpaw shook sand from her pelt.

"Try again!" Blackfang commanded.

Fallingpaw leaped in the air, and landed surefooted on the dry ground. She swiped at her imaginary opponent, and tucked in her legs as she plummeted forward into a roll.

"Much better." Blackfang growled as Fallingpaw got to her paws. "Let's get back to camp."

As Fallingpaw followed her mentor, she heard voices, and laughter.

Peering over a bush, she spotted Scorpiontail and Burntfang, chatting and purring like they were mates, while they hunted.

"Fallingpaw! Hurry up!" Blackfang's ill tempered mew sounded from in front.

"Alright, give me a moment." She sighed.

_A gained a friend, and lost him as soon as I got him._

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

**Which is couple is cuter?**

**FallingxScorpion**

**or**

**BurntxScorpion?**

**Review for more!**

**:D**


End file.
